Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 8: Enchanted Picnic
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Prince Hugo the Second is being a poor sport! Can Sofia the Second help him change his ways? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Preparing For The Picnic Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Preparing For The Picnic Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **Akilah:** _ **The firelight is shining bright**_ **;**

 _ **While the snow blows cold outside**_ **;**

 **Sultana Sofia and the other royal families joined in with Akilah.**

 **Sultana Sofia and Akilah:** _ **Friendly faces**_ **;**

 _ **Warm embraces**_ **;**

 _ **Surround us all tonight**_ **;**

 **All:** _ **So we make this one simple wish**_ **;**

 _ **Meant for every girl and boy**_ **;**

 _ **May the holiday bring you peace and joy**_ **;**

 _ **From those who you love**_ **;**

 _ **To the stars up above**_ **;**

 _ **May the holiday bring you peace and joy**_ **;**

 **Sofia & Hugo the Second: **_**Peace and joy**_ **;**

 **All:** _ **From those who you love**_ **;**

 _ **To the stars up above**_ **;**

 _ **May the holiday bring you peace and joy**_ **!**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **Princess Layla raced into the Tangu royal kitchen to find Chef Lars Andersen packing another picnic basket.**

 **"What is all this food for?" Layla asked Chef Lars.**

 **"This is all for the enchanted picnic in Enchancia today." Chef Lars said to Princess Layla.**

 _ **Oh perfect**_ **, Layla thought sourly.** _ **another year another humiliating defeat for Team Tangu to win the golden chalice**_ **.**

 **"Anything the matter, Princess Layla?" Chef Lars asked.**

 **"Nothing is wrong, Chef Lars." Layla answered.**

 **"Good," Lars said. "now, go up to your room and change for the picnic."**

 **"Yes, Chef Lars." Layla sighed.**

 **Layla went up to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.**


	2. Preparing For The Picnic Part 2

**Preparing For The Picnic Part 2**

 **Layla was finishing her dressing by donning her headband as Rashid and Akilah entered her bedroom.**

 **"Layla, what's wrong?" Akilah asked gently.**

 **"I'm not very good at anything athletic except for Magiball... and Magiball is not part of the picnic games." Layla told Akilah.**

 **"Hugo always makes fun of Layla because of her clumsiness." Rashid told Akilah.**

 **"Akilah," Layla asked. "would you like to be Rashid's teammate this year?"**

 **"I would love that." Akilah said to Layla.**

 **"Brilliant," Layla exclaimed. "now I'm off the hook!"**

 **Beatrice entered the doorway to Layla's bedroom.**

 **"Young royals," Beatrice said to Rashid, Layla, and Akilah. "it is now time to go to Enchancia for the picnic."**

 **"Okay, Beatrice." Layla sighed.**

 **Layla slowly trudged outside to meet up with the rest of her family so they could fly to Enchancia on flying carpets.**

 **In Enchancia, that day, the royal family arrived at the picnic grounds.**


	3. Preparing For The Picnic Part 3

**Preparing For The Picnic Part 3**

 **"You know," Sirrius said to Hermione. "if Layla was better at sports, I would ask her to be my teammate so that you can go do what you do best, some kind of princess thing instead of being my teammate since you hate getting sweaty."**

 **"Oh! Don't be so silly," Hermione said to Sirrius. "I love being your teammate! At least we're good sports because we let the other teams have a chance at winning."**

 **"That's right!" a voice said to Hermione from behind Sirrius.**

 **The oldest Prince of Enchancia turned to see his cousins from Sardonia, Prince Jasper and Princess Sofia the Second standing right behind him.**

 **"Sofia! Jasper," Sirrius exclaimed. "so good to see you!"**

 **"This is our first time playing the games." Sofia and Jasper told Sirrius.**

 **"It's not just** _ **your**_ **first time," Hermione clarified. "Akilah has been selected as Rashid's new teammate."**

 **"So, Rashid decided to ditch that stumbling sister of his, Layla!" someone said.**

 **Everyone else turned to see Princes Achim and Hugo the Second standing right behind them.**

 **"Now, Hugo," Achim said. "leave Layla be!"**

 **"Why should I? Layla is like Sir O'Toole! She is nothing more than a big dreamer!"**

 **"Lay off my cousin, Hugo!" Jasper snapped fiercely.**

 **Courtney came up to the young royals.**

 **"Hermione, Sirrius," Courtney said. "your aunt, Sofia, uncle, Zandar, and cousins, Layla, Rashid, and Akilah are here! It's time for everyone to change into their team jerseys."**

 **"Of course, Courtney." Hermione said.**

 **Hermione went into the girls' tent to change, while Sirrius went into the boys' tent to change.**

 **When the twosome exited the tents, it was time to begin the picnic games.**

 **During the Flying Horshoe Toss, Princess Sofia was beginning to notice that Prince Hugo was beginning to be a bad sport.**

 **"This is incredible," Hugo exclaimed. "I've never won before!"**

 **"Hugo!" Prince Achim scolded sharply.**


	4. The Poor Sport

**The Poor Sport**

 **"Don't be so hard on him, Achim," Akilah said. "I'm sure that Hugo is just excited about his very first win."**

 **"I hope you're right, Akilah." Achim sighed.**

 **Back with Layla, she was busy drawing in her sketchbook under the shade of an apple tree.**

 **Layla's stomach started grumbling.**

 _ **Hmmm**_ **,** _ **I wonder if it is time for lunch yet**_ **. Layla thought.**

 **Back at the games, all the other teams were doing well.**

 **However, Enchancia was the team to beat.**

 **"Go, Hermione!" Princesses Sofia and Akilah excaimed.**

 **"Go, Sirrius!" Princes Jasper and Rashid excaimed.**

 **"And Enchancia wins Enchanted Kingdom Volleyball!" Courtney exclaimed.**

 **"Good game, you guys." Rashid and Akilah said to Hermione and Sirrius.**

 **"You guys rule," Jasper agreed. "that was brilliant!"**

 **"I don't believe this," Hugo the Second said angrily. "we lost again!"**

 **"Hugo!" Achim scolded.**

 **"Achim," Sofia the Second said. "maybe it's time that you all took a little break."**

 **"But Sofia, what will you be doing?" Achim asked.**

 **"I am simply going to have a little chat with Hugo." Sofia answered Achim firmly.**


	5. Advice From Layla

**Advice From Layla**

 **"Thanks, Sofia," Achim said. "and good luck."**

 **"I don't think I will need it." Princess Sofia said to Achim.**

 **While Sofia the Second went to talk to Hugo the Second about how he was acting, Achim went seeking help from Layla.**

 **When he found the mighty oak tree where she had been drawing, Achim saw Layla's sketchbook and pencil, but he couldn't find her anywhere.**

 **"Layla? Layla? Where'd you go, Layla?" Achim called.**

 **"Yoo hoo! I'm up here!" Layla called out to Achim.**

 **Achim saw Layla in one of the tree's branches, "What are you doing all the way up there?" he asked out of horror.**

 **"There was a baby bird learning to fly, she crashed," Layla called back to Achim. "so, I am placing her back in her nest before her mama gets back with food."**

 **"Can you climb back down?" Achim asked.**

 **"You bet I can!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **Layla carefully climbed down from the branch where the nest was.**

 **"Wow! Layla," Achim exclaimed. "you are a pretty good climber!"**

 **Layla then landed on the ground safely.**

 **"Thank you, Achim." Layla said.**

 **"I need some advice." Achim said to Layla.**

 **"Is Hugo being a poor sport again?" Layla asked Achim.**

 **"You can bet he is." Achim answered Layla.**

 **"Some children... even boys... mature faster than others, show Hugo that sports and games are supposed to be fun whether you win or lose." Layla explained to Achim.**

 **"Thanks, Layla," Achim replied. "though, I think Sofia is already doing that."**

 **Back with Princess Sofia, she was helping Prince Hugo learn how to be a good sport.**

 **"Games and sports are supposed to be fun, Hugo, whether you win or not." Princess Sofia said.**

 **"Oh, now I see what you mean," Prince Hugo said to his flying derby teammate. "I ruined the games for everyone! Didn't I?"**


	6. Unexpected Guests Part 1

**Unexpected Guests Part 1**

 **"Maybe just a little bit." Princess Sofia said to Prince Hugo.**

 **Suddenly, Sultana Sofia came up to her niece and Prince Hugo.**

 **"Sofia, Hugo," Sultana Sofia called. "it's time for lunch, and some unexpected royal and noble guests have come to join our picnic."**

 **"Really, Aunt Sofia," Princess Sofia asked. "who?"**

 **"Come and join us at the picnic grounds and find out." the sultana said to her niece and Prince Hugo.**

 **"Okay, Sultana Sofia." Prince Hugo said.**

 **"Race you to the picnic area!" Princess Sofia said to Prince Hugo.**

 **"You're on!" Hugo said.**

 **"Wait a minute," Sultana Sofia reminded the youngsters. "no running!"**

 **After the children slowed their steps to a walk, Sultana Sofia, Princess Sofia, and Prince Hugo made it to the picnic area in plenty of time to greet their guests.**

 **"The royal family of Fairyardia... and the O'Toole family!" Princess Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Amy came over to where her mother, sister-in-law, brother, father, and grandfather were all standing.**

 **"Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Timmy! Sam! It's so good to see all of you again!" Amy exclaimed.**

 **Amy hugged her family members.**

 **"Not so hard," Sam told Amy. "I do not wish for you to hurt your new niece or nephew!"**

 **Amy released Andre, Gwen, Wallace, Timothy, and Sam from her hug.**

 **"What... did you say?" Amy asked Sam in a speechless sounding whisper.**

 **"You mean to tell me that you didn't know," Timothy yawned. "Amy, you are going to be an aunt soon!"**

 **"That** _ **is**_ **wonderful news! Though... I can see that you are in need of more of the potion that combats your boredom, sleepiness, dry throat, and thirstiness!" Amy said to Timothy.**

 **"Those side effects still affect me this very day! I... need... a... stronger..." Timothy began.**

 **Candice and Dorrie saw Timothy hitting the ground, he was fast asleep.**

 **"Timothy! Ah!" Sam cried out, not only in worry for her husband, but also her first child was on its way** _ **right now**_ **!**


	7. Unexpected Guests Part 2

**Unexpected Guests Part 2**

 **"Lady Samantha O'Toole, what's the matter?" Dorrie asked.**

 **"My baby! It's coming," Sam cried. "I need either you or Candice... right now!"**

 **"Candice, stay with Timothy," Dorrie said. "I'll handle the delivery of their baby!"**

 **"You got it!" Candice said to Dorrie.**

 **Candice stood watch by Timothy's side.**

 **Sam was having difficulty with her delivery while Timothy slept on.**

 **"Oh! I wish Timothy hadn't gotten trapped in those Dream Crystals when he was younger," Sam screamed out in pain. "I really need him here by my side!"**

 **"I know that, Sam," Dorrie said. "but that's all in the past... you cannot go back and change it."**

 **"I may not be able to change the past," Sam said to Dorrie. "but that doesn't mean that either you or Candice can't go back and change it."**

 **When Candice heard this, she immediately sprang to her feet.**

 **"No, Sam! We can't change the timeline," Candice exclaimed. "don't you know what that would do?"**

 **"No." Samantha answered Candice truthfully.**

 **"Simple... if Dorrie and I changed the past so Timothy wouldn't have gotten trapped in those two Dream Crystals," Candice explained to Sam. "then Timothy wouldn't have gone to the Mystic Isles to train with Vega and Orion to become the Protector of the Isle of Dreams."**

 **"Oh! Oh," Samantha screamed in pain. "I see now!"**

 **A few hours later, Timothy awoke to the sounds of a baby crying as well as Dorrie's voice.**

 **"Congratulations, Timothy," Dorrie whispered as Timothy opened his green eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. "you are now the father of a healthy baby girl."**

 **Samantha brought the baby over to Timothy, "What name do you like?" she asked.**

 **"Her name will be," Timothy said with pride to Samantha. "Lady Janelyn Aisha O'Toole, what do you think?"**

 **"Lady Janelyn Aisha O'Toole," Sam said. "I love that name."**

 **Amy came over to Sam, Timothy, and Janelyn.**

 **"She will make a fine royal sorceress to a king and queen or a lady... one day... whichever she chooses to be." Amy said to Sam and Timothy about Janelyn.**


	8. Unexpected Guests Part 3

**Unexpected Guests Part 3**

 **Dorrie Lucinda took Janelyn Aisha and put her in the playpen with the other babies, Princes Jadeite and Elias, and Princess Mariah.**

 **Jeremiah noticed that his brother-in-law was coughing up a storm.**

 **"I'm so thirsty! I need some milk, water, or fruit juice... right away!" Timothy croaked, he sounded like he had a frog in his throat.**

 **Danika acted quickly, "Here, Timothy, drink this berry infusion I made." she said.**

 **Timothy took the cup of berry infusion, "Thanks, Nika." he croaked.**

 **Timothy sipped on the berry infusion to quench his inevitable thirst.**

 **"You are quite welcome, Timothy." Danika said.**

 **After lunch, the picnic games were back on.**

 **During enchanted discus, the Kingdom of Khaldoun with Princess Violet and her younger brother, Prince Kazeem won the game.**

 **While the games continued between the children, a still thirsty Timothy turned to Emperor Jin of Weiling.**

 **"Excuse me, Emperor Jin?" Timothy asked, nervously sipping on his berry infusion.**

 **"It is just Jin to you," Jin said. "now, what's on your mind, Timothy?"**

 **"I've been thinking," Timothy said to Emperor Jin. "that your son, Prince Jadeite should marry my daughter, Janelyn one day."**

 **"Excellent idea! After all," the emperor exclaimed. "my dear Jade also comes from humble origins, and I love her dearly."**

 **"Oh, Jin." Empress Jade said.**

 **"It's... settled... then..." Timothy began.**

 **Timothy closed his eyes and fell to the ground again.**

 **"Timothy!" Samantha exclaimed.**

 **"Oh no! Timmy!" Gwen and Amy shouted, running to Timothy's side.**

 **"I don't believe this! He's gone Rip Van Winkle on us again!" Candice exclaimed.**

 **The other adults looked at Dorrie and Candice, "Who?" they asked.**

 **"Nice going, Candice," Dorrie said through gritted teeth. "they do not even know who Rip Van Winkle is!"**


	9. Dorrie And Candice Come Clean

**Dorrie And Candice Come Clean**

 **"Oops," Candice said. "what'll we do now, Dorrie?"**

 **"You know what we have to do right now, don't you, Candice?" Dorrie asked.**

 **Candice hung her head low, "Honesty is the best policy... we had better come clean, Dorrie." she sighed.**

 **Dorrie and Candice looked at the other adults.**

 **"Everybody, there is something that needs to be explained by Dorrie and me." Candice said.**

 **"This ought to be good." Queen Amber said.**

 **"Candice and I... are time travelers," Dorrie confessed. "also known as Voyagers."**

 **"I knew it! I knew it!" Queen Deidre of Hythoria gloated.**

 **"That's not all," Candice admitted. "Dorrie and I also have jobs as agents at Warehouse Ten."**

 **"I knew it! I knew it!" Queen Deidre gloated again.**

 **"That's enough, Deidre!" Queen Amber scolded.**

 **"We are so proud of you!" King James and Queen Ruby agreed.**

 **"Thanks." Dorrie said.**

 **"Now," King Khalid wished to know. "Who is Rip Van Winkle?"**

 **"A character in a book, he slept for twenty years." Candice answered the King of Khaldoun in a whisper.**

 **"And," Dorrie added in a whisper, so she wouldn't arouse Timothy. "when he finally did awaken... Rip found himself as an old man, his wife as an old woman, and his son happily married."**

 **"That gives me an idea." Amy said as she rummaged through her magic carpet bag.**

 **Timothy groaned and shifted in his sleep.**

 **"What do you suppose she is looking for, Jeremiah?" Danika whispered.**

 **"I don't know, Nika." Jeremiah whispered back.**

 **It didn't take Amy too long to find what she was looking for.**

 **"Eureka," Amy exclaimed. "here it is!"**

 **Amy pulled out a flask with some moonlight blue liquid in it.**

 **"What is that?" Andre asked his daughter.**

 **"This is an aging serum I concocted." Amy answered Andre.**

 **"What are we going to do with it?" Gwen asked Amy.**

 **"Collect the babies and children, because we are all going to play a little practical joke on Timmy." Amy answered Gwen.**


	10. The Perfect Practical Joke

**The Perfect Practical Joke**

 **"What? Amy! I thought your pranking days were behind you!" Wallace exclaimed.**

 **"I** _ **did**_ **give it up, Dad," Amy protested. "although, this is an** _ **emergency**_ **!"**

 **"Okay, I'll grab the babies and children so you can do what you have to do." Wallace said to Amy.**

 **Once everyone was collected, Amy then uncorked the flask with her serum in it.**

 **Once everyone drank from the flask (Candice had to force the serum down Timothy's throat), they all started to age.**

 **Once everyone aged, Timothy awoke to see Amy staring down at him.**

 **"Amy? Oh! Oh... how long have I been asleep for?" Timothy asked.**

 **"Twenty long years, Timmy, we're all old, ouch! There goes my back!" Amy said.**

 **"Twenty years? What about Dorrie Lucinda and Joseph?" Timothy asked Amy.**

 **"They're married now, Dorinda to Rubeus and Joseph to Candy." Amy answered Timothy.**

 **After getting all the info from Amy, Timothy was feeling regretful.**

 **"Oh, Amy! I'm so sorry I did this to all of you," Timothy said, beginning to sob up a thunderstorm. "I wish we were all young again, like our** _ **current**_ **ages!"**

 **"If that is what you wish, then it will be granted." Amy said to Timothy.**

 **Timothy began to sing as Amy got the antidote ready.**

 **Timothy:** _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I**_ **'** _ **m meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **;**

 _ **If only**_ **;**

 _ **Yeah**_ **.**

 **Within a few minutes, everyone was back to their current ages.**

 **"We all have just one thing to say to you, Timmy." Amy said.**

 **"What's that Amy?" Timothy asked.**

 **Amy gave the signal for everyone else to come out of hiding.**

 **"Gotcha!" everyone including Amy shouted at Timothy.**

 **"You sure did," Timothy laughed. "all of you made me think we were older and that I slept twenty years of my life away! As if I would** _ **ever**_ **do** _ **that**_ **!"**

 **Timothy then stopped laughing and began staring off into space.**

 **"Sir O'Toole! Sir O'Toole," Akilah shouted. "are you all right? Sir O'Toole!"**

 **"He's perfectly fine, Princess Akilah," Andre said. "that's the way my grandson always gets when he is daydreaming! He is more like his mother every day."**

 **"Oh, Papa," Gwen chided. "I'm not** _ **that**_ **bad! Am I?"**

 **"As I have told you time and time again," Andre said to Gwen. "it is okay to have big dreams when you're sleeping... but once you wake up... you must let them go."**

 **"Timmy can't help it, Grandpa," Amy said to Andre. "dreaming is a part of who he is!"**

 **"I can relate, Mister Baker," Layla said. "for I too... am a dreamer... in fact... I brought something with me that Mister O'Toole can use to jot his dreams in."**


	11. The Dream Journal Part 1

**The Dream Journal Part 1**

 **Layla disappeared to her spot under the might oak tree where she did her sketching and started digging through her backpack until she found what she was looking for.**

 **Layla returned to where the adults were still chatting away.**

 **"What do you have in your hand, Miss Layla?" Birgitta asked.**

 **"This is an empty dream journal," Layla answered Birgitta. "I am giving it to Sir O'Toole to write or draw his dreams in."**

 **"Thank you, Princess Layla," Sam said. "I am sure this will help** _ **immensely**_ **."**

 **"It's nothing," Layla said to Sam. "besides, I'm** _ **always**_ **drawing and writing out my dreams."**

 **Layla handed the blank journal to Timothy who made a pencil appear by magic.**

 **Timothy then took the pencil and blank journal, "Aha!" he exclaimed, coming out of his daydream.**

 **The knight began drawing something from his most recent daydream.**

 **"What are you drawing, Timothy?" Andre asked.**

 **"You'll see when it is finished, Grandpapa." Timothy answered, not taking his eyes off his work.**

 **"If Layla has taught me anything, it's that you shouldn't break a dreamer's spirit." Sultana Sofia said to her former chef.**

 **Timothy continued to draw his first dream in his new dream journal.**

 **"Ah! At last!" Timothy exclaimed after a few hours had passed.**

 **"What did you draw, Timothy?" Sam asked.**

 **"I drew a flying sailing ship," Timothy said, there was a far off sounding sigh in his voice. "and when it's built, I will take you around the Ever Realm for our wedding anniversary, Sam!"**

 **"Sam, you must have the most thoughtful husband in the world!" Jeremiah commented.**

 **"Yes I do, Jeremiah," Sam sighed. "yes I do."**

 **Timothy began staring off into space once more and began to draw.**

 **"The boy is at it again." Chef Andre said.**

 **"I wonder what he is drawing this time." Gwen observed.**

 **"You can never tell from his mind, Gwen." Wallace said.**

 **Timothy continued to draw, as he drew, he became very thirsty due to the hot weather.**


	12. The Dream Journal Part 2

**The Dream Journal Part 2**

 **"Phew! Is it ever hot! I need a drink just to cool myself off!"**

 **"Here, you still didn't finish your glass of berry infusion." Danika said to Timothy kindly, handing his cup to him.**

 **Timothy took the cup of berry infusion from Danika's hand.**

 **"Thanks, Nika." Timothy said.**

 **Timothy sipped on the sweet berry infusion, it was enough to keep him cool and quenched while he worked on his next dream.**

 **Once he finished the second page in his dream journal, Timothy raced off to share it.**

 **Back with the other children, the picnic games were still being played, Hugo the Second cheered on Akilah.**

 **"You are wonderful, Akilah!" Hugo cheered.**

 **"Thank you, Hugo." Akilah said.**

 **"No thanks necessary," Hugo the Second said to Akilah. "you deserve every single ounce of praise!"**

 **"The way you move with Rashid is poetry in motion!" Achim agreed.**

 **Akilah blushed scarlet.**

 **Back with the adults, Timothy began sharing his second dream.**

 **Meanwhile, Layla sat at a picnic table drawing away in her own dream journal.**

 **"Oh, Zandar," King Hugo said. "it looks like O'Toole here is not the only dreamer! Check out your pretty little Layla!"**

 **"My Layla may be a dreamer, Hugo," Sultan Zandar shot back. "but my pretty little Layla believes that her dreams will come true!"**

 **"Your pretty little Layla looks like she's in a trance right now." King Hugo told Sultan Zandar.**

 **Layla's blue eyes wouldn't leave her work, her lilac headband kept the bangs of her brown hair out of her eyes while she sat there drawing her latest dream.**

 **Timothy knew all too well that Layla was like him in a way, she was what one might call a** _ **serious**_ **dreamer.**

 **A serious dreamer by definition, is a person who takes dreaming and writing and/or drawing out their dreams in dream journals** _ **very**_ **seriously.**

 **"Princess Layla can't help dreaming," Timothy defended. "it is a part of her! Much like how... it is... a part of... me..."**

 **And with that final word, Timothy picked up his dream journal, beginning to stare off into space again in order to get ready to draw or write out his third dream.**


	13. The Dream Journal Part 3

**The Dream Journal Part 3**

 **"Oh my gosh!" Amy realized.**

 **"What is it?" Dorrie asked Amy.**

 **"Timmy forgot to show us his dream!" Amy answered Dorrie.**

 **"Don't worry, Amy," Dorrie said gently. "Timothy will show and tell us his dreams when he is ready and not before."**

 **"Oh," Amy said to Dorrie. "I hope you're right."**

 **Back with the other royal children, the picnic games were starting to wrap up.**

 **"Tangu and Enchancia are tied for the win in Capture of the Crown!" Beatrice announced.**

 **A few hours later, King James had an announcement to make.**

 **"The winners of the golden challice are," King James announced. "my own daughter, Hermione, and my own son, Sirrius!"**

 **Everyone clapped and cheered for the oldest royal children of Enchancia.**

 **A few days after the picnic, Layla, Rashid, and Akilah went into the guest bedroom where Timothy slept the previous night.**

 **"Sir O'Toole, Sir O'Toole," Rashid said, shaking the knight in dreamland. "it is time to wake up now! It's morning!"**

 **"Mama, it is Saturday," Timothy groaned, he wasn't making any sense because he was still half asleep. "Amy and I don't have school today."**

 **"Speaking of Miss Amy," Layla said, urging the dreaming knight into a state of alertness. "she has a stronger dose of the potion that helps you combat the side effects from being trapped inside two dream crystals."**

 **The dreaming knight's eyes shot wide open then and there.**


	14. A Stronger Potion

**A Stronger Potion**

 **"Oh, let's go!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **The three young royals led Timothy straight to Amy's workshop.**

 **Timothy followed the threesome to his sister's workshop but soon became very sleepy and fell to the floor outside Amy's workshop.**

 **Amy was working on transfiguring a mouse into a wineglass when she heard the crash from outside her door.**

 **Amy raced out of her workshop, "What on earth is going on here?" she demanded to know.**

 **"Sir O'Toole got tired on the way up here and fell asleep again." Akilah told Amy.**

 **"Quick! Hurry," Amy said to the three royal children. "bring him inside! I'll have him fixed up good as new!"**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Akilah quickly brought Timothy into Amy's workshop.**

 **Timothy just sighed a serene sigh.**

 **"We're inside, now what?" Rashid asked.**

 **"Now, we have to make him drink this potion I made." Amy explained to Rashid.**

 **"But he's a heavy sleeper!" Layla observed.**

 **"That's right," Akilah agreed. "how will we ever get him to open his mouth so he can drink it?"**

 **"I have an idea," Rashid said. "follow my lead, Layla."**

 **"Right." Layla said to Rashid.**

 **Rashid and Layla started to tickle Timothy who laughed like crazy.**

 **"Now's your chance, Miss Amy," Akilah called. "make Sir O'Toole drink the potion! Make him open his eyes!"**

 **Amy forced the potion down her younger brother's throat.**

 **Timothy's eyes shot open at long last.**

 **Timothy began coughing up soot as well as some of his own blood.**

 **"Wow! That new dose is powerful!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **Layla, Amy, and Akilah all noticed soot and pools of Timothy's blood on the floor of Amy's workshop.**

 **"Perhaps it is a little** _ **too**_ **powerful, Miss Amy." Akilah observed.**

 **"What do you mean?" Amy asked Akilah.**

 **"Look around," Layla said firmly to Amy. "there's blood and soot all over the floor!"**

 **"You're right," Amy said to Layla. "I guess I had better adjust the potion's formula now huh?"**

 **"Did you forget to add something to your potion, Amy?" Timothy asked.**

 **"I guess I had forgotten to add the essence of mandrake root and the raspberries." Amy admitted, blushing slightly.**


	15. Discussing Dreams

**Discussing Dreams**

 **"You did?" Timothy asked Amy.**

 **"Yes," Amy said. "but I'll gladly clean up my workshop right now... then, I'll fix my error."**

 **A few minutes later, everyone cleaned up the blood and soot from the surfaces of Amy's workshop.**

 **While helping with cleaning his big sister's workshop, Timothy in an instant felt tired again.**

 **"Oh! Oh," Timothy yawned. "I... am... feeling... sleepy... again..."**

 **"Sir O'Toole!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **"He fell asleep again!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"Miss Amy, are you finished with the fix to Sir O'Toole's potion yet?" Layla asked.**

 **"I just added the essence of mandrake root," Amy answered Layla. "I just need to add the raspberries."**

 **"Well, hurry," Layla said impatiently. "breakfast will be served in eight minutes!"**

 **"And then," Rashid said. "the girls and I have school at Royal Prep."**

 **"And," Akilah added. "today is your first day back to work at Hexley Hall!"**

 **Amy mixed in the raspberries and mixed them in well with a gust of wind.**

 **"Help me get Timmy to drink this!" Amy exclaimed.**

 **After he drank the new dose of potion, Timothy was feeling like his old self again.**

 **"Come on, everyone, it is time for breakfast! I'm so hungry I could eat an entire bowl of fruit!" Timothy exclaimed.**

 **Everyone went downstairs to the banquet hall for breakfast.**

 **In the banquet hall, a big breakfast banquet was just about to begin.**

 **"Good morning, Timothy," Samantha said, feeding Janelyn Aisha with a baby bottle. "did you sleep well?"**

 **"Yes I did." Timothy said to his loving wife.**

 **"Did you have any interesting dreams, Sir O'Toole?" Beatrice asked.**

 **"Nothing too interesting," Timothy answered Beatrice. "though, I am quite sure that Miss Layla here has had a few dreams herself."**

 **Layla showed everyone her dream journal.**

 **"My goodness, Layla," Akilah exclaimed. "you really have been busy!"**

 **"Agreed, Layla," Rashid added. "you have six whole pages left!"**

 **Layla just blushed scarlet, "I guess I have a whole lot of dreams in my head! I can't help it!" she told her siblings.**

 **"Well now, Layla," Sultan Zandar said. "it looks to me like you're going to be ready for another dream journal soon!"**

 **"That I will, Dad," Layla said. "that I will."**

 **The clock in the hall chimed eight times.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Timmy, you and I are late for work," Amy exclaimed. "and Prince Rashid and Princesses Layla and Akilah are late for school at Royal Prep!"**

 **"You're right, Amy," Timothy exclaimed. "we had all better get a move on!"**

 **At Royal Prep in manners class, Flora caught Layla twitching in her chair.**

 **"Princess Layla!" Headmistress Flora scolded.**

 **"Yes, Miss Flora?" Layla answered.**

 **"What's wrong? Why are you fidgeting and twitching so much?" Headmistress Flora asked Layla out of deep concern.**


	16. A Cure For An Itchy Princess

**A Cure For An Itchy Princess**

 **"I have no idea, Miss Flora." the oldest Princess of Tangu answered, scratching her back with her ruler.**

 **"Hmmm," Flora said to Layla. "let me take you someplace private so I can look at your back."**

 **"All right, Miss Flora." Layla said.**

 **Layla followed Headmistress Flora outside of the manners classroom and into the empty ballroom.**

 **"Please, Princess Layla, let me see your back." Flora requested.**

 **"All right, Miss Flora." Layla said.**

 **Layla turned around and lifted the back of her top to show Flora her back.**

 **Headmistress Flora gasped.**

 **"I am not even going to lie to you, Layla," Headmistress Flora said. "your itchiness is caused by an allergy to thornweeds, do you have any growing in your palace's garden in Tangu?"**

 **"Yes, we do." Layla answered Flora.**

 **"Let your parents know about your allergy," Flora advised. "and give them this recipe for the anti-allergy potion for thornweed and also ask them to have the thornweed removed from your royal garden."**

 **Flora sprayed the anti-allergy potion for thornweed all over Layla's spine.**

 **"Thank you, Miss Flora," Layla said. "and, I will tell my parents about my allergy."**

 **"Good girl." Flora said to Layla.**


	17. News About Layla's Allergy

**News About Layla's Allergy**

 **That evening just before the royal supper, Layla entered the throne room to find her parents hard at work signing important documents.**

 **"Mom," Layla asked. "Dad?"**

 **Sultan Zandar didn't take his eyes off his work, "Whatever is on your mind, Layla?" he asked.**

 **"Well... the thing is... I just found out at school today... that I'm allergic to thornweed plants," Layla revealed. "do you think you could please tell the royal gardener to remove the thornweed plants from our garden?"**

 **"Yes I can." Sultan Zandar answered his oldest daughter.**

 **A few days later at Royal Prep, Layla was out on the playground drawing her latest dream in her dream journal.**

 **When Achim and Hugo the Second came over to her.**

 **"What is that, Layla?" Achim asked, pointing to Layla's latest picture.**

 **"Oh... nothing, Achim," Layla answered shyly. "just... a dream picture of me attending Hexley Hall."**

 **"If you attend Hexley Hall..." Achim began.**

 **"If you attend Hexley Hall, then, you will be a traitor to Royal Prep!" Hugo snapped at Layla.**

 **"Hugo!" Achim scolded his cousin sharply.**

 **"Layla will** _ **always**_ **be a big dreamer! She always has a far off look in her eyes! And now, her dream is to betray us** _ **and**_ **Royal Prep!" Hugo said to Achim.**

 **Now, Layla was red hot in the face with anger.**

 **"THAT IS** _ **NOT**_ **TRUE! I'M NOT BETRAYING** _ **ANYONE**_ **OR** _ **ANYTHING**_ **!" Layla yelled furiously.**

 **Layla ran off feeling hurt by Hugo's words.**

 **Achim shot his cousin a look of disapproval.**

 **"Nice going, Hugo!" Achim exclaimed.**

 **"What did** _ **I**_ **do?" Hugo asked Achim.**

 **"You upset Layla." Achim reminded Hugo fiercely.**

 **"What should I do?" Hugo asked Achim.**


	18. An Apology Delivered

**An Apology Delivered**

 **"You know what you have to do, Hugo." Achim said.**

 **Hugo hung his head low, "I guess I had better go and apologize to Layla, huh?" he sighed.**

 **"Now that would be a good idea." Achim said to Hugo.**

 **"If I know that dreamer, and I do," Hugo said to Achim about Layla. "she is probably holed up in the library with a good book."**

 **"At least Layla believes in her dreams." Achim said to Hugo.**

 **"I know she does!" Hugo said to Achim.**

 **"Then, go talk to her." Achim said.**

 **A few minutes later, Hugo found Layla reading in the library.**

 **"Layla," Hugo the Second requested. "I would like to talk to you, may I please have a moment of your time?"**

 **"I have absolutely nothing to say to you!" Layla snapped at Hugo in a whisper.**

 **"Just hear me out," Hugo said to Layla. "it's important."**

 **"Okay, I'll bite," Layla said to Hugo. "what is it?"**

 **Prince Hugo looked Princess Layla in the eye.**

 **"I'm sorry for calling you a dreamer and a traitor, that was wrong of me," Prince Hugo said. "could you ever forgive me, Layla?"**

 **Layla thought about Hugo's question for a moment.**

 **"Of course I'll forgive you." Layla said in a whisper.**

 **The clock began to chime.**

 **"Uh-oh, Layla," Hugo whispered. "we will be late for class if we don't hurry!"**

 **Hugo and Layla raced off for their first class for the afternoon.**


End file.
